JTMD Truth or Dare
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: Kate and Beth like each other. The only people who don't realise, are Kate and Beth. It's Kate's birthday, and the girls are playing truth or dare. I own nothing. M for swearing and frequent sexual references.


"Happy birthday, Kate!" Yells Beth as I open the door. She immediately launches herself into my arms and pulls me in for a hug, which I return. I can't stop myself from smelling her hair. She smells of lavender and vanilla. It's a smell that is so uniquely Beth. I don't realise how long I've been holding her until she laughs and says "Kate, you can let go, now."

I reluctantly pull away, and say "Carrie and Heather are in the living room." I sigh as I watch her walk towards the living room. Carrie and Heather are sitting down on the floor and we join them, making a circle. "So, what should we do?" I ask.

"I have an idea for a game, but you all have to swear to play before I reveal what it is." Heather says. We all nod, albeit reluctantly. Then she turns to Beth. "Truth or dare?"

"Shit. Uh, truth."

"Who was your first and how old were you?"

Beth hesitate before answering. "My dad's boss. I was 14." she says, looking at the floor. I gasp. Carrie and Heather look shocked. She give a hollow laugh. "What? I had to have some emotional baggage. Why else would I be such a slut? Carrie, truth or dare?" Beth asks, her tone showing that she doesn't want to talk about it anymore. I lean over and put an arm around her, feeling her relax into my embrace.

"Dare?" Carrie makes it sound like a question.

Beth smiles, and sits up, keeping my arm around her. "Eat a mix of mustard, mayo, ketchup, and vinegar in under a minute. Heather can time." Carrie, looking a little green, just nods.

"You'll find everything next to the oven. Except the cups, they're on the shelf above the counter." I call after her retreating form.

Carrie comes back with everything she needs and turns to me. "Kate, in case I'm not able to ask after this, truth or dare?"

"T-Truth." I stutter.

"Who is your OTP and why?"

"Red Beauty from Once Upon A Time because Belle is a cute, modest, seemingly straight as an arrow girl, and Ruby is really hot and overly sexual, and so obviously into guys that it's never gonna happen, so I think it would be a really interesting pairing. Now drink up." She does, and I mentally scold myself. _Did I give away too much? _Heather is giving me a funny look. Beth is frowning. _Shit. I DID give away too much. _Carrie just mutters something about the bathroom, and rushes off. "Heather, T or D?"

"Dare" Heather replies, oozing confidence.

I have no idea what to dare her until Beth whispers in my ear. I immediately get flustered at the proximity of my secret crush. Then I repeat what Beth said. "Give Carrie a lap dance when she comes back in."

"Fine. Beth, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Call your crush. When they answer use one of your best pick up lines. If it goes to voicemail, use one of your worst." She grins.

"Okay, but I should warn you, I don't usually use my words to get the person into bed."

Beth blushes and gives Heather a death glare before pulling out her mobile. She dials. My phone rings and I answer it, expecting it to be my mom or someone coincidentally calling me at the same time as my crush is calling hers.

"Hello?"

"I lost my teddy bear... will you sleep with me?"

"Oh my God! Beth!" _Beth likes me back?_

Heather laughs as Carrie comes back in. We grin at her wickedly. Heather gets up and shoves Carrie down onto a chair. When she tries to get back up, Heather shoves her back down again. Beth presses some buttons on her phone and before I know it, _Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy _is playing through the room. Heather just glares at us, and starts dancing. At the end of the song, they both sit back down, looking embarrassed. Me and Beth are doubled over laughing.

"So, what did I miss?" Carrie asks.

"Nothing much. I got dared to give you that little... show, oh, and Beth has a crush on Kate."

"I knew it!" Carrie exclaims.

"Wait, how?" Beth asks.

"Honey, please, it's so obvious, Heather could see it."

"Hey!"

"And you did get really close to Kate's boob-cam. Honestly, I thought you were about to stick your face in her cleavage!" Both of us blush at this. "And don't even get me started on the eye sex!"

"Carrie, truth or dare?" Beth asks, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Truth."

"Crush?"

"Matt. He works on the news team with me." She says, blushing. "Kate, T or D."

"Dare."

"Kiss Beth." I feel myself go 10 shades of red.

"Whoa, no." This surprisingly came from Beth, of all people. "I really like you, Kate, and I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. I'd rather be the best friend pining over you forever than the friend that you're always uncomfortable around because your other 2 best friends made her admit her feelings and kiss you." I have to smile a little at this.

Ignoring Beth's protests, I take her face in my hands and kiss her. When she tries to pull away, I hold her in place. I feel her relax into the kiss, and I carry on kissing her for seconds, minutes, hours. I don't know. Time stops being relevant. We break away for much needed air, and I nibble her earlobe before whispering in her ear: "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that. Oh, and I like you, too."

"Well, I have to go. Homework." Carrie announces, standing up.

"I have to go and do something that's not boring homework." Heather says, also standing.

"Bye." Me and Beth both reply in sync. They leave with a 'see you on Monday' each.

We are left in silence.

"So, now they're gone, what should we do?" I ask,

"I can think of something." Beth says seductively. We lean in, and start kissing. Things get heated. I can smell vanilla and lavender. I can see only Beth. I can feel every inch of her, and it feels so good.

* * *

"Heather, come on!" Carrie yells from the front seat of her car.

"What?" Heather asks.

"When I went to the bathroom, I also used the opportunity to install a smaller version of my boob-cam. Let's see what's happening in there."

Heather eagerly runs towards the car and jumps into the passenger seat. Carrie takes a small screen out of the dashboard and switches it on. They can hear everything.

_"Beth,"_

_"Oh, God, Kate."_

Then the picture comes on. Their eyes widen. Then something covers the screen.

Heather breaks the silence. "Was that a bra?"


End file.
